This invention relates to a wrapper assembly having, for supporting the articles contained in the wrapper, a carrier element which forms two compartments, each receiving a group of flat, stacked articles. Known wrappers of this type have a number of disadvantages. In order to render the carrier element sufficiently stiff, there is needed a relatively large quantity of cardboard, corrugated paper or the like.
In known carrier elements in which the compartments have end walls, the compartments are not separated from one another by a partition in the completed condition; in other types of known carrier elements, on the other hand, the compartments are separated by partitions but they have no end walls. This is disadvantageous because, for example, it adversely affects the article charging step.